XLR Disc
An '''XLR Disc', also known as a Vortex Disc and a Xtra Long Range Disc, is a type of Nerf disc and ammunition that was released in 2011 under the Vortex series. Details XLR Discs are only compatible with Vortex (or Zombie Strike) blasters. They are much thicker and more durable than the "classic discs". This thickness allows them to be shot through the air with no hindrance on accuracy or firing distance. If hits an object these great discs rebound and form any angle for hitting the foe in a single shot. To compare with other Nerf products, it has a green foam outer part. The foam is made out of EVA (ethylene-vinyl acetate) plastic. They are basically miniature Frisbees that rely on their spin for their range. They have notably more mass than darts, but must be fired steadily and perfectly flat to optimize range. Due to the method they are propelled in most blasters (by spinning them), there is some deviation from the intended target in the direction that the disc is spun. Spinning the disc clockwise makes it turn right, while making it spin counter-clockwise makes it turn left. The deviation is consistent, and thus, when taken into account, blasters using this ammunition are far superior to those that fire darts (which suffer greater spread due to the shape and firing mechanism). The curving is caused by the Magnus effect. History The XLR Disc is the successor to Nerf's original foam disk design. Nerf experimented with about fifty different disc designs before settling on the current one. One XLR Disc came packaged with each Gear Up blaster to help promote the Vortex line. The XLR Disc had release with the Ricochet, Ripshot and Fusefire in the first Zombie Strike line; after those blasters, the XLR Disc fell to the wayside, and was discontinued from production. The Vortex VTX sub-series in 2018 brought the discs back into production. Glow-In-The-Dark Disc A special glow-in-the-dark variant of the XLR Disc was packaged with the Lumitron and the Fusefire. These discs were able to glow when charged up in either the Fusefire or the Firefly Tech magazine; they will not be able to glow if used in the other magazine types. Color schemes The XLR Disc has been released with the following color variants: *Vortex/Zombie Strike (green) *Glow-in-the-dark (white) *Special Edition (red with white and black camo) *Special Edition (blue with white and black camo) *Pyragon/Diatron/re-release (orange and white) *Revonix360/re-release Vigilon (white and orange) *Re-release Proton (white and blue) *Re-release Praxis (white and yellow) *Re-release Pyragon (white and green) *Re-release Diatron (white and black/gray) *Vortex VTX (green and blue) Modification One simple modification used by few Nerfers is to tape a BB pellet into onto the bottom of the XLR Disc. This gives it more momentum when fired, making it spin faster and thus more efficiently. Refill packs XLR Disc refill packs come in the following sizes: }} Trivia *XLR is short for Xtra Long Range. *The discs fly slower than darts, making it easier for someone to dodge them. If the blaster is fired after taking a running start, the discs will fly quite faster than if they were fired while standing still. *If the discs are wet when fired, they will wobble and become very inaccurate. Gallery References Category:Ammunition Category:Vortex products Category:Zombie Strike products Category:Nerf ammunition